User talk:Arya Snow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hyrule: Total War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zorskel (Talk) 14:10, December 21, 2012 Hi Hi there Chimto, you appear to know alot about HTW, thank you for your contributions, if you keep up the good work and you reach 100 edits I will make you an administrator (if you wish).Doc Nef (talk) 03:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Getting rid of useless categories Im sorry but you are not an admin so you do not have the power to deem a category 'useless', if you wish to give me a list of 'useless' categories I may give you permission to remove them, also captains, generals, and agents get their own pages.Doc Nef (talk) 14:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Concerns I understand what you mean and I suppose you are right in some ways. *You are right, the agents are pretty similar, just make one page for all of them, same with captains. But give Generals their own page. The only reason why I am against this is because I would like to have this wiki as large as possible and the large amount of agents. captains, and generals would greatly increase the amount of pages. But you are right, so just make a single page for agents/captains. *The category Ganon's army is meant to group together all of the units that have actually appeared as Ganon's minions in the canon Zelda games. *The Heroes category is for heroes from the actual Zelda series. *And the Undead category is their for the purpose of showcasing all undead units, though I agree that its pretty much just Stalfos and Ikana in one category. Thank you, Doc Nef (talk) 04:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) You may rename the categories to 'The Legend of Zelda Heroes/Villains' if you wish.Doc Nef (talk) 10:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Response Well first, Im going to make you an admin, if you let me, since you have over 100 edits and know more about HTW than I do. Second, the only reason I bother to keep the achievments thing up is to promote work, even if it is one edit a day, I will take it down when we have more editors. Third, the only reason that I made him and RustyPete12 admins is because I need admis on this wiki and they are the only people that semi-regulary contribute, when I see someone more capable I will promote them instead until we have a proper wiki system. Also, what do you have against those categories? Leave them be. Doc Nef (talk) 07:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) *Remove the categories if you really want to, I honestly dont care if they are there or not. But keep Heroes and Villains, I think that they are worth keeping.Doc Nef (talk) 07:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that... I was doing the "makeshift" fixes. I wasn't sure if the plurals were for page names or only unit lists. Mand'alor te Siit (talk) 00:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) *Is there a page that has all these standards for the wiki? I've only been able to find Wikia standards, and those don't help much for individual wikis. Mand'alor te Siit (talk) 01:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Useless categories I saw one of your goals was to get rid of useless categories. I can't figure out how, so I'll tell you about this. Currently, the page for Ordona is in the category "Ordona Province" but all the units are in the separate category "Ordon Province". There's the same situation for the categories "Gohma" and "Gohma Infestation". Mand'alor te Siit (talk) 16:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hello, I would like to tell you that I wont be gone forever, I have just taken a rather long brake, you seem capable so ill give you the Burecraut rights as long as you promise not to abuse them. Please make sure to sign each of your messages with the Signature button though, I had no idea who had sent me that message until I checked the history.Doc Nef (talk) 10:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Who are you really? Hello. I mean no offense here, but you seem to know more about the different settlements than most do, stuff that only the creator should know presently. Are you actually UndyingNelphalim under a cover username? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Then the original writer is not theworld's best speller. Source mode comes with spell-chack ya know. Red underlined words are either misspelled words, or aren't in the dictionary. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Joining Akazoo If I might suggest; you should combine the Lord Akazoo and General Akazoo pages. Since they're technically the same character, just at different stages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:44, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Have you given my suggestion about Akazoo some thought? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Arya Snow I really think you should get rid of the Hero and the villian catagories and just put them in one catagory called "characters" This mod has repeatedly shown that there is no "good guy" and "bad guy" Undyingnephalim has made it clear that we wants us ot strugly between rooting for gannon or Zelda in the most recent mission. No one's fault Those line breaks are not anyones fault. It happens automaticlly whenever someone edits the page again, or switches between Source or Visual mode while editing. It's just how wikia works. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Arya Snow, I discovered the game a month ago and I am really enjoying it. I had fun reading a lot on this wikia but there are a lot of uncomplete pages. I wanted to ask if I can help the team in creating pages, adding pictures, editing stuff or anything else. I would be happy to help as much as I can on this project. Thanks! Ilgansil (talk) 21:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I am really sorry about the outburst but why did you lock the General page I am really sorry about the outburst but why did you lock the General page Siraroun (talk) 05:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The Black Knight I think The Black Knight is actually Senturon. If I read some things right, the Black Knight is revived in later portions of Hyrule Historia, so it might actually be him. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:58, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi can i just ask your reasoning for undoing nearly 3 hours of stuff i have done, along with my edits to the Hyrule page, im just curiousTedster1995 (talk) 15:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough 17:15, February 6, 2014 (UTC) One more thing I should mention: If all the units need to be plural, make sure you rename the actual pages so that they're plural too! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:39, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yea i can definately see your point, sorry if i seemed rude. I added those old governments because the territory and society would have changed drastically, the Huskus in particular thats why i added them, but whatever.Tedster1995 (talk) 18:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I was just wondering how you create catagories, since I think it would benefit to have a Midna's army and Zant's army catagorie, or something along those lines anyway :)Tedster1995 (talk) 00:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC) "Not yet implemented" Many people on the forums get confused because of features they saw on the wiki, then they look in the game and those features are missing. There needs to be a "not yet implemented" tag for things that aren't in the game yet, such as hero abilities. Great sea factions Can I ask where you are getting info about the great sea factions, like cordial relations things like that.Tedster1995 (talk) 09:28, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry lower case "l" look just like upercase "I". I thought it was just not capitlized Siraroun (talk) 14:44, June 29, 2014 (UTC) How would sugest dividing them? Because lumping them all togather is a littile bulky and unhelpful. Do not complan about placeholders if you don't have the stats to go in their place Also are Doomknocks ranged unit? As far as I can tell they only throw the one mace then go right back to being melee units. I may be wrong. So they DO have more then ONE mace? Also where are you get your stats? The Game? Some place else? and if you have the stats why not put the attack and unit count? Siraroun (talk) 00:46, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I come off as a bit harsh, bossy and angry I just get pissed off when I put a lot of work into somthing an then have someone undo it all or say it is not good enough. I know I can be a bit of a hypocrite on that front put I am working on that. However you can come off as bossy too and I will not back down on the fact that the way you do some of the pages in complitly backwards. No, being a admin does not excuse that, this is still a pubic wiki. One last thing, on recruitment why not have prose and what I have? That be the best of both worlds. Ok, that is reasonable, and by backwards I mean you put fluff (lore) before crunch (in game data). Some times you remove crunch altogether. To be frank I don't care that your a admin, you could stand to be nicer and less bossey to. I guess what I am saying is that it be best if we ran changes we were planing on doing by each other first. The " recrutment " area format is fine and prose can be added before the list when need (like with the Triforce Vangurde). The "Pure Stats" page is on the home page so it is easy for anyone who whats to help to get at an in fact EVEN SAYS SO. These Stats are better then NO STATS. Siraroun (talk) 05:01, August 1, 2014 (UTC) The point is so wiki editers can see it, Puting on my userpage is pointless as no one would know it was there. The page is not for veiwer use, it is for people that what to help with the wiki, so what is it has more info then need? The Unit Pages are for the precise user information, Pure Stats is for wiki writes or people wishing to see the full stats. As well also find this all very hypocritical that your complaning about this when you have do next to nothing to fix the lack of usefull info on the wiki. All I have ever seen you do is sometime add fluff for heros or something. I don't have the game, money is tight and I use a linux OS anyway (I in this just becuse I want it to succeed). So I have to rely of posts like the one I put in "Pure Stats", but as THE ADMIN OF THE GAME'S WIKI you clearly must have the game/mod and could be puting in the stats and updating them as they change. but you don't. I have done nothing but try to help and all I have gotten was flak from you. So put in the stats your self or stop harrasing people who try to. unneeded sections I'd just like to say this since I'm only a every-so-often-timer here, but the latest activity section on the main page, it's common practice of most wiki's to get rid of that. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:31, August 14, 2014 (UTC) One, I put them in factions so they be easy to get to. Two, Wildlife is counsiedered a faction in the game. 01:02, November 15, 2014 (UTC)I'm looking at the edits you've been doing, mainly creating pages about various factions. (Like Lost Kingdom of Oograth, Eclipse, for example) and...Where do you get all this info? I'm really curious to where you're getting all this info, like character names, and things from games that haven't even been released yet. Hello Arya Snow, First of all, thank you for you dedication to this wiki. However, I must express "disagreement" about the nature of the Druthilidi and other so-called "Gods." of Hyrule. Hyrule has no true creator gods esxcept perhaps the Golden Goddesses, just alien beings thats declare themselves as such. I was interpreting "gods" as any being that has garnered a following of mortals throughout Hyrule's history- Zalunbar, for example, is not a god, but worshipped as one and the center of the Darknut Religion. Likewise, The Volvagians and Helmasaur King are worshipped by the Lizalfos as demigods, and the first Sages as Lesser Deities. Tarm isn't a god, either, rather a giant space computer that crashed into Hyrule, but that doesn't stop the faries from worshipping it. "Gods" In reference to the above unsigned message-My apologies, my old cumputer wigged out and somehow decided to "publish" before I was done. 22:12, March 17, 2015 (UTC)DarkInterloper (talk)DarkInterloper Character Portraits What is the definition of a character portrait for future reference? Any HD rendering such as in Neph's deviantart galleries? DarkInterloper (talk) 23:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Great Sea Quotes That unregistered user is me, sometimes I forget to sign in. The quotes come from the Great Sea: Total War alpha that Neph released not too long ago. DarkInterloper (talk) 05:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Name Goofs I think all the hero / unit names are now in line with their in game version with the exception of princess Hilda, whose still marked as "Hilda" - can't read the Princess title as the page technically still exists. Also Avatar of Majora has a notable space in front of it in the name. .DarkInterloper (talk) 06:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) -Okay. But Princess Hilda's page is still "messed up." That was my fault in deleting the Princess title and I feel obliged to fix it. Hilda's title is arguably one of those "important" things about her and should be displayed, as Nephalim included it initially. However,, as I am not an administrator, I cannot restore it.DarkInterloper (talk) 21:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Unique Rebel Generals Are these guys even still in the game or has Neph axed them? If so, what exactly is their intended function?DarkInterloper (talk) 05:27, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Unimplemented Units The only units I have found through data mining are "Liz Eye of the Chair", "Tsume," "Cobble Stormtroopers." And I'm fully aware Neph is almost at the engine unit limit unless the memory edit project becomes reality. Even if these untis have been axed, they are still relevant as "cut content." DarkInterloper (talk) 22:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying to trim down "Beta content" down to content that acutally existed and had a some sort of presence in the game beyond just a name or a few files- like an actual model or was actually in the game at some point (and not recyled into another unit). Any "development cycle" stuff either doesn't need to be included or can just be added on a character/unit's page.DarkInterloper (talk) 23:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) -Got it, sorry about that.DarkInterloper (talk) 19:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Tentalus -I'm fully aware for the distinction between sentience and sapience. I wasn't entirely sure Neph was. Many authors and content creators make the mistake of utilizing the word "sentient" to describe an intelligence race. DarkInterloper (talk) 00:04, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Page contents Could you please provide me with the text I wrote on the List of Factions page in a .docx file? I think it is pretty rude to just remove pages created by other people, without warning them first. Could you also provide with a reason for removing my page? Thanks in advance! Also, remember this is a wiki. Poorly written pages can be improved by other people. A wiki always starts with poorly written pages. Thirteen1355 (talk) 20:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) King Oshus It would probably be preferable to avoid adding "Hero" or "Villain" to any character who has not yet appeared in Hyrule Historia, as we don't really know much about their motivations through lore that is subject to change...DarkInterloper (talk) Though honestly, sometimes I think we should just scrap the whole hero/villains category. Pretty much everyone's a hero in their own perspective.DarkInterloper (talk) 22:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) That's exactly what I mean. Hyrule: Total War is much more mature than the original Zelda games. Most characters are good nor evil, and sometimes you play as the antagonists of Hyrule Kingdom.Thirteen1355 (talk) 08:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) 21:59, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Oops, I apologise. I did place this page in the wrong category. I mixed up the King Oshus with King Mutoh. As I understand the category 'Villains' also doesn't really apply to the antagonists of the game, I recommend changing the name of the category to 'Antagonists.' It sounds more true to the game, as most antagonists are not one-dimensional characters, but 'real' characters often driven by greed or love. Thirteen1355 (talk) 21:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Would you please temporarily put back my Factions page in order for me to copy its text? Thirteen1355 (talk) 15:02, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. Despite the username, I am for real on this wiki. I'm here because I want to contribute to its expansion and just help out wherever I can. Any help you could give me would be appreciated. By the way, I'm also one of Nephy's biggest supporters on Patreon. I considered his dream a noble cause so I decided to chip in. --Groovy Potatoes 04:00, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Locked Pages -The Generals and "Motivational Speeches" pages are locked, and have beeen for a long time for no obvious reason, possibly since Dr.Nefarious was running the wiki. Is there any chance you can unlock them so they can be updated? DarkInterloper (talk) 00:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) -Thank you.DarkInterloper (talk) 18:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Singular Unit Names -You'll recieve no protest from me. We already do so with siege units even though they're composed of several weapons and crew in-game.DarkInterloper (talk) 21:58, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Greenlight -With this insanity involving Steam Greenlight, we may be getting some unwanted guests trying to vandalize the wiki in the next few days. You would be fully justified in locking the pages until it subsides.DarkInterloper (talk) 02:54, December 1, 2015 (UTC) What's Steam Greenlight?Thirteen1355 (talk) 16:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Yanera Zelda II So, I played Hyrule: Total war, and I see that Yanera Zelda II's page says she died of natural causes. But from game dialouge, it sounds like Yanera was assassinated. Am I right, and can I fix it? Mario101luigi202peach404 17:17, February 9, 2016 (UTC) -Yanera isn't mentioned in Hyrule Historia...there's nothing that states she was assassinated. Zelda I- died of nautural causes Zelda II- died of natural causes Zelda III- killed by Ganondorf Zelda IV -dies on the Black Tower after being injured by Veran Zelda V- Still alive as of Great Sea DarkInterloper (talk) 02:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) But I thought she was merely mentioned by Midna, just before we meet Mahrala Zelda III. Mario101luigi202peach404 03:24, February 10, 2016 (UTC) -She's briefly mentioned in Ordonian Omen, but not by name, Midna just states that Hyrule had gone through a golden age.DarkInterloper (talk) 04:45, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay. Mario101luigi202peach404 13:21, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Help I know I have been inactive for a while, but is there anything I can do to help? I really just don't know where to start. Mario101luigi202peach404 15:22, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Err, why are you removing the religions on the Settlements pages?Thirteen1355 (talk) 16:36, July 3, 2016 (UTC) "moaku tree" -would you be so kind as to fix this?DarkInterloper (talk) 01:36, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Why are you erasing established lore about the Cult of Malkorbagia?DarkInterloper (talk) 01:38, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Made a logo for the wiki if you would like to use it Hey I took the liberty of making a wordmark for your wiki. All you have to do is remove the "HTW-" from the filename and re-upload, and it will be saved as the wiki's logo, appearing at the top of every page. It is a png file with full transparency and should look quite good if you decide to use it. I have posted the image in this message so you can see it. Here is a link to my wiki with the logo I made for it, so you can see how it would look if applied. http://stormbringer.wikia.com/wiki/Moorcock%27s_Multiverse_Wikia Rm2kking (talk) 01:24, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Updated Logo I have cleaned up the logo a bit and added the word Wiki in the same font. I know it looks like it says "WIRI", but when you set it as the wordmark, it zooms in a bit, and when zoomed in, it is clearly a K and not an R. Rm2kking (talk) 05:46, November 9, 2016 (UTC)